


Not Exactly Gifted

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, model!Lev, photographer!Yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Shimizu tapped on the folder, putting off Yaku’s first look at the next model. “This will be the second and only other model for the shoot. He hasn’t done a lot of photo op’s yet since he specializes in the runaway, but I managed to pull some strings and have his agency agree to let him join this project. He’s half Russian.”





	Not Exactly Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthIllogical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthIllogical/gifts).



> This was my first time writing YakuLev and I am not entirely satisfied with how this turned out but please enjoy!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the little sister of my heart, [Mal.](https://twitter.com/DarthIllogical) ♥ I hope you enjoy it!

„Morisuke-kun?“ The man with light brown hair carefully laid down his camera, raising his head to face the bespectacled lady. Kyoko Shimizu, project leader of his newest job, was a beautiful lady. She could without a second of hesitation be the face of every single project she lead herself. Still, she made herself a name as a extraordinary if slightly ruthless business lady. Yaku and her got along well.

She continued once she assured his attention. “I’d like to go over the models and sets for the shoot next, if that’s fine with you?”

The young photographer hummed his agreement and joined the dark-haired woman at the head of the table. Spreadsheets and profiles along with scribbled notes were scattered along the conference table. Despite the chaos, the young woman picked out a folder with confidence and slipped it open before him.

Yaku scanned the profile, a wry grin spreading on his face without his permission. A raven with an untamable bed-hair, cat-like eyes with a smoking hot gaze piercing right back to him. Leather jacket lazily thrown over his shoulder, he was a picture of a bad boy. Yaku could not suppress a snort at that thought. Kuroo Tetsurou was anything but. He sold it well, however.

The photographer had been working on a few projects with this particular model already, all of them widely successful. Kuroo knew his job well. 

Sneaking a gaze at his superior, he noticed Shimizu was watching him. He cleared his throat. “The same as usual for him?”

Working with the raven was usually quite straight forward. Kuroo and Yaku knew each other well, going back even before their days as photographer and model. It was a fact known in their business and showed in the way they worked and bickered.

Shimizu nodded. “I’ll have Kozume-san do his make-up. We’re going with a wild look, energetic and magnetizing. Kozume-san does that well.”

“He’ll be happy to hear that.” Yaku commented. Kuroo had been flirting with the make-up artist ever since their first meeting, head over heels from the beginning. It was just the slightest bit sickening how often the brown-haired man had to listen to his friend swoon over the other man. His advances have yet to be reciprocated but as far as Yaku could tell, Kenma enjoyed the attention. 

Adjusting her glasses, Shimizu agreed and consulted another file, pulling it closer for Yaku to see.  Shimizu tapped on the folder, putting off Yaku’s first look at the next model. “This will be the second and only other model for the shoot. He hasn’t done a lot of photo op’s yet since he specializes in the runaway, but I managed to pull some strings and have his agency agree to let him join this project. He’s half Russian.” She opened the file.

Vibrant green eyes stared back at him, boring into his soul. Every other feature of him registered his mind only distractedly, the lean body, the wide grin. These eyes did allow him to avert his gaze. Yaku’s breath hitched.

“His name is Haiba Lev.”

 

Only a week later, the day of the shoot finally arrived. The alley the staff set up their equipment was way off the busy street while still maintaining the distinctive sense of a big city. Slowly turning around, Yaku took in the environment. Colorful graffiti plastered the otherwise dull gray stone wall in the off side. It would function as the backset for part of their shoot. Lights were already being set up. The photographer nodded to himself, quickly outlining their schedule in his head. 

The first half of the day they’d spend at the entrance of a nearby house. Stairs leading up to the front door were exceptionally wide and greens of nearby bushes accentuated the picture. It had rained the night before the shoot so the colors around were saturated. The light had already been adjusted and his camera was put up. Shimizu’s vision was clear in his head. A casual chic look with an edge of punk.

The noise level raised suddenly, informing Yaku of the arrival of the models. Already been through make-up and already dressed for the shoot, it was time for their first formal introduction- not that Kuroo and him needed it, but it was a good opportunity to go over their instructions. 

Shimizu lead the two models from the make-up corner to their first set-up.  Yaku joined them before she had to beckon him over. 

Kuroo acknowledged him with a nod, otherwise listening to their project manager attentively. The young man beside him eyed him more closely, however. Yaku reciprocated the gaze.

Haiba Lev was taller in person than he had expected, emerald eyes glancing back at him. From the pictures he had seen- all of them taken on a runaway- he had seemed tall already. Now, however, he was towering the photographer. The maroon turtleneck together with the dark long coat accentuated his height even more. Black trousers fit him snugly.

Kenma had done an excellent work with his make-up. Smoky emerald cat eyes were staring back at him, giving the otherwise chic outfit the edge Shimizu had wanted.

“You’re shorter than I imagined you to be- from what I heard from Kuroo-san.” A voice snapped him out of it.

Yaku felt one of his veins pop, irritation bubbling. This was going be a ride, he could already tell. Breathing in deeply to remain collected, the brunet threw a withering gaze at the taller model. It did not matter that the other was towering him, the wince he got in response was even more satisfying.

“Ever heard of something called respect? I’m your elder, you know?”

“I see you’re already getting along splendidly.” Kuroo butted in and had the nerve to wink at him.

“You shut up and go flirt with Kenma or something.” He exploded, pointing at the raven reproachfully.

Kuroo just cackled again. “Sure, sure. I’ll leave you two alone. Kenma is much better company anyway.” He waved at them obnoxiously. “Have fun!”

Shimizu eyed them with amusement and turned to the direction board, effectively leaving the two of them alone, too. The brunet sighed. His coworkers had decided to leave the newbie in his charge, it seemed. He had to deal with this then.

Turning towards the grey haired model, he glared again. “Have you listened to Shimizu’s debrief at all?”

Wide eyes told him the answers was no. Yaku sighed, exchanging a squint with the project manager. Barely noticeably, she nodded at. So she had been listening, too.

As he was the older one, Yaku decided to swallow his pride and repeated the debrief. Emerald eyes focussed fully on him once again. He was being attentive now, nodding in understanding as Yaku recited the shoot’s summary.

“We’re starting with you.” Yaku concluded, catching the models eye. They gleamed with determination. He could work with that desire to prove himself, Yaku admitted secretly. “Ready?” 

Lev nodded, fire in his eyes still burning. “Of course. You’ll be impressed.”

 

It was a disaster. Lev’s inexperience with photo shoots showed. He was holding himself in awkward poses, looking way to forced. Especially his face, strain he was feeling showing too much. Even turning on music did not help him relax. Grudgingly, the photographer called for a halt. There was no way he could work like that- even he was not that much of a miracle worker.

“We’re not getting anywhere. Lev, take a break.” The brunet ordered.

Every fiber of Lev’s stance screamed protest. Yaku’s restrained head shake, however, finally made him give it up. Shoulders sagging as his breath left him, he seemed positively deflated.

Yaku decidedly disliked that expression. The model reminded him of a kicked dog, it just did not sit right with him. “Watch Kuroo. Maybe you can learn something.”

It was hard for him to just brush the grey-haired man away like that, but they were on a schedule and Yaku did not have time to indulge in him until the model figured out his groove. His words were true, too. Kuroo was a professional, someone you could reliably look to for guidance. The photographer had the feeling the model would understand how to do his job this way. Preferring to spill the harsh truth instead of mincing his words was more like Yaku anyway.

As expected, Kuroo did a flawless job. Reacting to instructions immediately, striking poses while appearing completely casual and relaxed. He made it look effortless, bringing out the clothes’ charm with layered nuances.

Standing beside him, Lev was watching his colleague with iron focus. Kuroo must have been in a good mood as he threw in comments from time to time, actively teaching the less experienced model. Maybe Kenma had finally reacted to his advances.

Yaku joined in, explaining why he called for certain poses and how the light worked with them to achieve the best attainable picture.

It did not take long for the young model to warm up to them, asking aggravatingly obvious question but Yaku answered them anyway, exuding a patience that only showed when he was wholeheartedly dedicated to his work.

 

Kuroo finished his set quickly. Yaku was sure he had some more than decent shots when he signaled his friend he was done. Together with the raven and Lev, he joined Shimizu at the monitor to check the pictures he had taken. Calling attention to aspects that might help the grey-haired model, they ran through the pictures. Shimizu was satisfied so they moved on with the shot.

It was Lev’s turn again, while Kuroo headed to change outfits and get his make-up freshened. Yaku eyed him critically. The young man had appeared attentive, absorbing every piece of information like a sponge. The question was whether he would be able to convert that gained knowledge to actual skill.

Bumping his shoulders against the other man, Yaku stared up with a grin. “Show me you can do it, too.” 

The challenge burning in Lev’s eyes was magnetizing, and it showed on the pictures Yaku shot.

The way he held himself, back poised but not awkward, his shoulders drawn back as he leaned back against the railing. It was only thanks to Yaku’s trained eyes that he could make out the tension in his posture but otherwise he seemed completely relaxed. Lev still floundered at instructions, but if Yaku screamed at him enough, he’d eventually get it right. The fire of trying to improve himself never diminished. In contrast, in response to every criticism Yaku bellowed at him, it grew.

Part of  him was sure they were going of plan, but since Shimizu was not intervening he assumed it was not that bad. Yaku worked Lev hard, but the results were worth it.

Shimizu nodded at their efforts and faster than Yaku had thought, they were finished. They had only taken little longer than their scheduled time. Considering the newbie in their midst, they did good work.

Yaku was sure to voice these thoughts to their staff after putting his camera away. Feeling the long day in his bones, he refused the invitation to go out for drinks and left with a wave.

After the shot and already on the way home, Yaku discovered a note in the pocket of his jacket. It read “It was nice working with you, Yaku-san. Call me for a coffee sometime!” and a number written sprawled beneath. 

The brunet chuckled as he read hastily added words. “P.S.: I asked Kuroo-san for your number just to be sure so you better text me- I’m stubborn! Lev.”

Kuroo was so meddlesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> |[@Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nevernothingx3)


End file.
